smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Wily
Special Moves (Note: Wily is always in his Wily Capsule, minus when he performs his Final Smash.) B- Electric Nightmare This attack allows Wily to control three randomly selected traps. Different colored glows appear on the traps, each color-coded red (B button), blue (A button), and yellow (R button). Once a button is pressed to select the trap, pressing A controls the trap like a PK Thunder, and pressing B tosses it fiercely left or right. Each controlled trap has different behaviors: *King Harkinian's Slippery Spill can trip the opponent with a fierce toss, or it can be relocated on the map. Aya's oil puddle from The Flame Egg has the same functions. *Billy Mays' Mighty Putty sticks to an opponent, slowing down him/her for 10 seconds, or it can be relocated to another place on the map. *Ib's pictures will do minor knockback on contact or do constant damage until dropped. Don Ramon's La Calavera does the same thing, except with major knockback and higher damaging elements. *Gaston's Flammabeer burns the opponent regardless of which button is pressed. *Yomika's Dragonflow does no damage when tossed, but the raincloud can be turned against its own user until dropped. *Jaime Maussan's Portal Dimensional does no damage when tossed but can absorb and shoot the user. *Propane tanks and placed F-Bombs explode on contact regardless of which button is pressed. *Aya's Pendant summons the screaming lady on contact regardless of which button is pressed. *New Disk and Psicofonía can both be neutralized, dealing damage during the neutralization. *Campo Electromagnetico can also be Electric Nightmare'd, but the characteristics of what it does has not yet been explained. *Weird Al's bus drives forward a short distance, before disappearing, doing damage and knockback to anyone hit by it. In the episode "Electric Nightmare" (similar name for this move), Wily takes over a power company and uses a joystick to control anything running on electricity. The move works the same. Side B- Mega Pinocchio Glows appear on different opponents, colored red (B), blue (A), and yellow ®. When a subject is selected, doing an A or B move will force the victim to perform said move. After that, the player has a 3-second cooldown before being able to use it again. Opponents are immune to the attack if they shield or dodge it, and if the attack he commands them to use can only be used on the ground, the attack shocks midair opponents with no other effects. The move can only be done on land. The episode also called "Mega Pinocchio" has Wily conning Mega Man to become human, controlling the robot. Up B- DreaMachine Wily creates a dream machine (ground-only attack). This can be interrupted, but it only takes a second or two. Pressing up and B again will bring him into another immobile "push a button" state while a machine is on the field. A shoots a laser (which can also hurt Wily), R shocks nearby opponents (can't be controlled while shocking), and B teleports Wily to safety. The machine explodes when destroyed, doing 15% damage to anyone nearby. It's immune to Nicolas Cage's Unmasker or Wily's neutral B. It's also immune to damage when Wily is recovering. Said machine originated from "Mega Dreams". The machine teleports robots into other people's dreams to hypnotize people, which Wily uses to conquer the world. Down B- The Big Shake Behaves like Bowser Bomb. This move does more damage to opponents closer to Wily and 10% damage maximum when Wily is on a different platform. DreaMachine is immune to this attack. "The Big Shake" features Wily creating earthquakes to bring the city to its knees. Final Smash- THE MOOON OUT OF ITS OOOAAARBIT Wily summons the Gravitron and fires a beam with it to pull the moon out of its orbit while he escapes in the Wily Machine. The effects of the disoriented moon creates huge earthquakes, huge storms, a combination of storms and earthquakes and a large tidal wave to KO any opponents. The memorable line. Taunts *Side Taunt- "Dr. BRRRILLIANT GENIUS Wily!" *Down Taunt- "CRRRAZY? Do you think I'm... crraaazy?" *Up Taunt- (laughs) ''Snake Codec'' Colonel- Snake, do you know that crazy doctor with a blue rival? Snake- Dr. Robotnik... Colonel- No Snake, Wily. Watch out for Wily's inventions. Snake- Don't worry, I have my inventions. Colonel- Like what? Snake- This one can pull the caall out of its ooorbit. (Snake is replaced in the call with Otacon) Otacon- Ooh wait, here's the best part... Snake will get the best out of you! Colonel- Oh no. ''Character Description'' Dr. Wily is the main antagonist of the Mega Man series since the first Mega Man game for the NES. This version of Wily, however, is from the animated series of the game of the 90's. He is also more insane than his game counterpart. Like Dr. Robotnik, Toon Wily prefers not to fight on foot; instead he fights in his Wily Capsule. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches forward *Up tilt - *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Fires a laser *Up smash - *Down smash - Shoots a laser gun 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent with a claw *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Spins the opponent two times then throws him up *Down throw - Role In The Subspace Emissary It's been hinted that Toon Wily is a major member of the Subspace Army. He inhabits his base while talking to Carlos Trejo via computer. Trejo informs Wily about his encounter with Jaime Maussan and Haruhi and how he plans to take the ufologist duo down. In response, Wily orders Trejo to track down the duo and ends his communication. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Category:Cartoon Character Category:German Category:Powahouse Category:Villain Category:Old People Category:Male Category:Geniuses Category:Youtube Poop Category:Megaman Cartoon Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Human Category:Subspace Army